


Please Leave A Message After The Beep

by MaxTheMemelord



Series: Sanders Sides Individual Angst Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Apologies in advance for what you are about to read, Bickering, Blood, Car Accidents, Crying, Death, Deceit is Ethan, Deceit is Patton and Logan’s child, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Married Couple, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, There’s a good ending and a bad ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheMemelord/pseuds/MaxTheMemelord
Summary: Logan and Patton love each other very much, but they get in a disagreement, and Patton storms out of the house to go for a drive.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Individual Angst Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Patton Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to clear something up, this fanfiction has a good ending and a bad ending. After the first two chapters, there are two other chapters, entitled “Good Ending” and “Bad Ending”. Pretty self explanatory.

Rain splattered against the cobbled streets, and Patton Sanders’ tear stained cheeks. His bare feet hurriedly moved to his small light blue car which was parked in the driveway.

He always kept his car there, because Logan likes it when his car is in the garage. Patton was never pressured by Logan in that sense, he just knew Logan liked to keep things in order.

Patton thrust his hand into the right pocket of his worn out beige khakis, and somewhat triumphantly pulling out his car keys, along with the miniature keychains that were attached to them.

Clicking the unlock button frantically, he reached out one of his hands to open the car door to the driver’s side, the other haphazardly tossing the keys onto the fluffy grey seat, along with his much loved cardigan.

Practically tossing himself into the seat, he slammed the door behind him and then, and only then, did Patton truly begin to express his pent up emotions.

Slamming his head against the steering wheel and letting out heaving sobs, his shoulders rising and falling with his hurried breaths.

Letting his tears flow freely, Patton threw his head back and began to sob, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes struggling to stay open.

Then all was quiet, save for the splashing of the rain against the roof of the car.

Pushing the keys into the ignition and turning them, Patton placed his foot on the cool metal of his car’s acceleration, and felt his breathing slow. Just need to take a drive, calm your thoughts, then go back and talk to him. Apologies are easy. You just need to breathe, Patton.

Just… breathe…

Running his fingers through his light brown curly locks of hair, Patton took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Just… breathe…

As Patton began to feel calmer, his phone connected to the Bluetooth speaker he kept in his car. A song jump started, the volume extremely loud. Patton’s Eyes jolted open and his entire body tensed.

Only then did he realise that in being startled, he had pushed down the accelerator extremely hard. He felt himself getting pushed into the back of his seat with the violent burst of speed, before there was no movement and an extremely loud smash and crunch, his car spiralled out of control, off the road and into a tree.

Patton screamed shrilly and covered his eyes, the shards of glass from the windshield cutting his forearms and chest. 

There he sat, in silence for a few seconds, before he began to laugh and cry at the same time. Struggling to breathe through his tears and violent chuckles, he pushed his way through the front of the car, as his door was jammed shut.

For a while, he just leant against his totalled car, calming his breathing. “Logan’s going to be so mad.” He giggled to himself, before his stomach dropped. “Logan. I need to go home and apologise.”

Patton pushed himself off the car and walked up to the side of the road. “That was certainly a close call, but I’m okay and that’s what counts.” Patton exhaled, letting go of a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he let his guard down, walking home along the side of the road, and the adrenaline died down, he sighed. Closing his eyes for a split second to feel the cool rain against his skin, he missed the flash of headlights from another car, driving much faster than the speed limit.

Crunch.

The impact of the car against Patton’s back sent him flying into the gravel of the road, skidding several meters from where he originally landed. He screamed, a broken, pained scream, loud as he could muster, but the other car had already driven off.

Sobs wracked the poor man’s body as he curled in on himself, tears mixing with the blood on the ground.

He reached his right arm to his pocket which held his flip-phone and he opened it. Through his tears, he began to type a familiar number. As the small phone rang, a contact flashed up on the screen. 

Calling Logie-Bear…

Patton waited with baited breath, praying that he’d pick up. He was met with the familiar sound of Logan’s voicemail.

“Hello, you have called Logan Sanders. Unfortunately, I have missed your call. Please leave a voicemail and I will get back to you promptly.”

Letting out a sob, Patton heard the familiar beep and he began to talk into the receiver.

“Hey, L- Logie!” Patton coughed, and then sobbed, before continuing, his voice noticeably softer. “I- um.. I messed up.. and I crashed my car, and I um.. I was fine, originally and I was planning on- um.. on just walking home, but I um.. I.. another car hit me and- I um.. I’m bleeding a lot and- and can you please come and pick me up.. I’m.. I’m hurting bad, Logan.. I feel real bad…” 

Patton trailed off, and hit the end call button just as he lost consciousness and fell to the ground, his phone skidding from his hand to the middle of the road.


	2. Logan Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan relives the argument, listens to the voicemails and realises he’s made a big mistake.

Logan sighed and sat down in his armchair, letting a singular tear fall from his eye, and massaging his temple with his left hand. 

It was his fault that Patton stormed out. Logan closed his eyes and relived the argument vividly for a few seconds.

...

Logan towered over Patton, his eyes cold and uncaring. “Patton, you can’t let Ethan back into your life. Or our lives. He is just using your empathetic nature against you.” Patton’s eyes began to glisten with tears as he scrunched his eyebrows in determination.  
“Logie, he’s our boy, he’s our son, we have to keep loving him.”  
“Not when he doesn’t love us.”

…

Sinking further into his chair, Logan tried and failed to stop crying. The tears just kept falling. Logan knew he was right. Ethan always came back into their lives when it was convenient for him. He probably has some debts to pay off, again. 

A faint slamming of a car door could be heard, and then Logan could hear the car pulling out of the driveway. Even though Logan was definitely correct about Ethan’s true intentions, Patton loved their son more than he loved himself.

Closing his eyes again, he ran over the argument in his head.

...

“It’s not MY fault that you’re WRONG!” Logan lashed out, and slammed his fist against the wall.  
“Logan, please! I promise, he’s changed this time! We have to give Ethan a chance!”  
“Patton, I love you. So much. But Ethan has hurt us both and I know you feel a paternal dedication to him, but you have to let it go, he’s not our son anymore.” The smaller man began to tear up, and he threw his grey cardigan over his shoulders.  
“He’s our son, Logan. I’m going now, okay?” He leaves, and Logan can see that he’s holding back tears as he heads out the door. 

“I love you, Patton.” He doesn’t respond, Patton has already left.

…

Logan is roused from the memory, that feels, oh, so distant now, by the blue light of his cell phone ringing on the desk next to his chair. He can hear the vibration of the metal on wood, as well as the ridiculous ringtone Patton insisted on having him set. Glancing over to confirm his suspicions, he sees the contact name “Patton Dearest” flash up onto his screen.

He extends his pale, long arm, and grabs the phone and rests it on his lap for a few seconds, before hovering his pointer finger over the answer button, but then he switched the phone off instead.

The phone rang out, and then, again, Logan was left in silence. The bing of his phone notification reminded him of where he was. It echoed sadly through the unnaturally quiet house. Glancing down at the screen again, he saw that Patton had left a voicemail.

Running his slender fingers through his straight black hair, he pressed on the notification, and then unlocked his phone to listen to it.

His face grew paler as the message went on, then the haunting silence filled the air again. Frantically, he scrambled to call Patton again.

Logan didn’t even bother putting on shoes or fixing his hair or tie like he normally does, instead he bolted to the car, phone in his hand. It rang out, and Patton’s eerily positive voicemail swam through the air.

“Hey there! You just called Patton, and I’ve been a bit of a goof and missed your call, kiddo! I’ll call you back when I get this, if not, just leave me a message! Talk soon!”

Logan froze momentarily, before hanging up the phone, and not hesitating for a second.

His hand gripped onto the door of his navy car, he threw open the door and slammed the keys frantically into the ignition, he twisted them and closed the door, and then he out his seatbelt on and sped out of the garage.

…

“911, what’s your emergency?”  
“Hello, yes, um- my husband, Patton- he’s been hit by a car. Please help.”  
“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down, where is he?”  
“I’m not sure, he called me and passed out, I think.”  
“Where about do you think he went?”  
“I think I found him.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Between Lightland Avenue and Darkside Street. Come quick.”  
“Sir, please stay on the line. Sir-”

…

“Pat, Pat? Can you hear me?” Logan jumped out of his car, his headlights illuminating the ground in front of him, where his husband lay in a pool of his own blood.

“PATTON? PLEASE, ANSWER ME!” Logan grabbed his husband and pressed his fingers against Patton’s wrist, searching desperately for a pulse. Instead, he found thin, white lines stretching from his wrist to his inner elbow. Now was not the time to worry about that, this was an immediate issue.

Logan moved his hands to Patton’s neck, pressing in different places. At last, he found what he was looking for. A faint pulse, and before he knew what was happening, he was being pulled away by paramedics, and he was riding with his husband in an ambulance.

The time Logan spent in the pristine white waiting room felt like an eternity, as he watched every second tick past with the clock on the wall. Occasional coughs from the woman sitting closest to him filled the heavy silence briefly.

Then, it happened, after five long hours, Logan was allowed to see his husband.

It was as if Logan’s body moved on its own, because he was running down the corridor and through to the bed where his husband lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so here comes the good ending/bad ending my homies.


	3. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the good ending of the fanfiction, read on if you wish for hurt/comfort, however, if you want to have exclusively hurt, skip this chapter and just read the final one.

Logan ran into the room, and looked at his lover, lying there, broken, battered, beaten, but alive.

“Patton! Oh my god! You’re okay, I love you!” Logan rushed forward, frantically embracing his husband, who was smiling.  
“Hey Logie..” Patton coughed, and winced, before hugging back.  
“I am so so so glad you’re okay, please never do that again.” Tears fell from Logan’s eyes onto Patton’s shoulder.

Patton had two black eyes, as if he was a raccoon, a split across his forehead and a large amount of bruising across his chest and back. A broken leg and a sprained ankle. A dislocated shoulder. Patton looked like a mess. But at least he was alive.

Recovery was slow, but Patton slowly became mobile again. 

Logan and Patton reconciled, forgave, and talked about the Ethan issue.

As it turned out, Ethan, their own son, was the mysterious car that hit Patton that night.

He was sent to prison for a few years, and Patton and him keep in contact through letters.

Logan and Patton promised one thing to each other. They would always answer the phone.

One evening, it began to feel real. Logan has come home from work, and smelt the freshly baked cookies wafting through the air, he saw Patton’s car in the driveway, and as he walked up to the front door, he could hear Patton softly singing to himself.

Logan unlocked the door and joined his husband in the kitchen.

They danced and ate cookies like they were children, and it was the happiest Logan had felt in his entire life.

“Patton? I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	4. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bad ending for this fanfiction, if you want to have exclusively hurt/no comfort, look no further. If you want to have a happy ending, go back a chapter!

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the nurses and doctors slowly removing their equipment from Patton’s lifeless body, his eyes closed and his mouth ajar. 

Logan fell to his knees. There was nothing that could be done. He was gone. Patton, the love of his life, was gone. And it was all because he didn’t answer the phone.

He watched, wordlessly, as his body was wheeled out of the room. A doctor touched Logan’s shoulder softly, and whispered that there was nothing they could’ve done.

Nothing would ever be the same. Ever.

Logan was alone

His broken scream echoed through the halls of the hospital, as he broke into hysterical sobbing.

Patton, who he loved dearly, would never smile again, Logan would never hear his laugh, feel Patton’s lips against his, he would never interlock hands with him again.

The funeral went faster than he thought it would. Patton looked so peaceful, in his grey suit with the blue tie. He spoke, and cried out to an empty audience.

Ethan did not attend. Logan’s parents were dead, so they couldn’t attend. Patton’s parents couldn’t care less. 

Watching the coffin get lowered into the ground was a horrible sight. He was gone too soon.

Logan threw a single teal flower onto the coffin, and watched as dirt was put on top of him.

The tombstone was pristine and white, and it read:

Patton Sanders, Loving Husband and Father.  
May he Rest In Peace.

There was nothing left for Logan. He was empty, and when he returned to the house, he missed Patton’s blue car in the driveway, and the smell of baking that would always waft through the air, and the sound of him singing and dancing and laughing would forever remain etched in Logan’s memory, however he would never hear it welcome him home again.

The silence was deafening.


End file.
